L'amour nous guidera
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: One shot, song fic. Basé sur la chanson l'amour nous guidera du Roi Lion 2. couple : Setsuna x Sara, of course !


**L'amour nous guidera**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : Angel Sanctuary

Couple : Setsuna-Sara (très original, n'est-ce pas)

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, la chanson à Disney.

Note de l'auteur : La chanson utilisée dans cette songfic est une chanson du Roi Lion 2, _l'amour nous guidera_. Cette chanson, je la trouve magnifique, je vous conseille de l'écouter

Note 2 : C'est ma première fic sur ce manga (par là, je veux dire, truc de plus de trois ligne que j'ai terminé). De plus, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas relu ce chef d'œuvre de Kaori Yuki, aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir être indulgents :P

* * *

**POV Sara**

_Tout serait parfait_

_Si le monde était_

_Un monde de paix_

_Comme il ne l'est jamais._

Si nous étions libres de nous aimer, si les préjugés de la société étaient oubliés, tout serait parfait. Nous pourrions vivre ensemble. Vivre heureux, rien que tous les deux. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je tiens à toi plus qu'à tout au monde, mais pourtant notre lien profond nous sépare. Si ce lien n'existait pas, si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es, ou si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, nous serions libres de nous aimer, dans la paix. Ce monde, si cruel, rejette notre amour, nous refuse...

_Je le laisse aux autres_

_Nous créerons le notre_

Viens, partons, et ne revenons jamais. Nous nous en irons, loin de cette ville qui nous brise. Loin de notre ancienne vie. Nous serons heureux, tous les deux, loin du passé, juste deux êtres qui s'aiment.

_Je connais le doute_

_Les pleurs, la peur_

Je sais bien qu'en faisant cela, j'abandonnerai tout ce que j'ai. Je quitterai Maman, pour toujours, je quitterai mes amies, ma vie...

_Mais tout au fond_

_Là dans mon coeur_

Au fond, ma vie n'est rien sans toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime sincèrement et profondément. Rien ne peut s'opposer à cet amour. Tu a toujours été là pour me réconforter, pour me protéger. Je t'aime, Setsu.

_Je sais qu'un jour notre amour_

_Guidera nos pas toujours_

Tant que nous serons ensemble, rien ne nous arrêtera, nous nous sortirons de toutes les situations. Nous nous aimerons, nous serons libre. Rien ne pourra nous retenir, nous serons seuls, tous les deux pour toujours, ensemble...

_Si toi tu es près de moi_

_La nuit fera place au jour_

_Tout s'éclairera_

_Puisque tu es là_

Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour vivre. Cette passion interdite qui me dévore ne s'apaisera jamais. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Lorsque tu es avec moi, pour les quelques minutes que nous arrivons à voler, une fois par moi, je suis heureuse. Tous mes tourments disparaissent. Puisque tu es là.

_L'amour nous guidera_

¤

**POV Setsuna**

_J'avais peur d'aimer_

Même si je sais qu'au fond de moi, je t'ai toujours aimée, toujours protégée. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime toujours, encore plus passionnément. Je t'aimais, mais je savais aussi que notre amour était interdit, et je me battais contre ce sentiment honteux. Je ne pouvais t'aimer. Tu es ma soeur. Ce n'est pas bien. Combien de fois ai-je pu espérer que nous n'étions pas liées par le sang. Pourtant nous le sommes, les papiers le prouvent. Ce dernier espoir que je ne sois pas le fils de ta mère s'est envolé lorsque j'ai vu ma fiche d'état civil. Tu es ma soeur, je ne pouvais pas t'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas souiller d'un amour interdit un ange comme toi. J'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de toi...

_Maintenant je sais_

_Quand l'amour est vrai_

_Il ne meurt plus jamais_

Mais cet amour que je te porte est sincère. Et tu partages mes sentiments. Nos coeurs se déchirent. Je ne peux pas lutter contre cette passion. Je te veux. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Ce sentiment que je porte est indélébile. Je ferais tout pour toi. J'ai beau tout faire pour m'éloigner de toi, tu hantes mon esprit, jour et nuit. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup, mais ces quelques instants de bonheur renforcent cet amour que je te porte. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, l'effacer, mais rien n'y a fait. J'avais beau essayer d'éviter nos rendez-vous, me montrer cruel avec toi lorsque Maman m'a découvert dans ta chambre. J'ai senti mon coeur se déchirer, ma passion pour toi devenait trop violente. Je t'aime plus que quiconque en ce bas monde. Et jamais ce sentiment ne changera.

_Un monde parfait_

_Brille dans tes yeux_

Lorsque tu es avec moi, tes yeux s'illuminent. Ce monde parfait, nous le créerons ensemble. Partons, tous les deux, seuls. Quittons cette ville de malheur qui nous enchaîne et nous sépare. Car sinon, jamais nous ne pourrons nous revoir. Nous serions séparés à jamais et cette lueur d'espoir que je lis dans tes yeux, cette étincelle de vie s'éteindrait pour toujours. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Que nous soyons heureux, mais cette vie nous en empêche en condamnant notre amour.

¤

**POV Setsuna et Sara**

_Si le monde pouvait être amoureux_

_Il chanterait comme nous deux_

Peu importeraient les liens de sang, peu importerait l'âge. Si deux êtres s'aiment, ils devraient en avoir le droit. L'amour est un sentiment des plus merveilleux et des plus purs. Ceux qui s'aiment avanceraient main dans la main vers leur destin. Aucune barrière de préjugés ne les empêcherait de vivre, et c'est le cœur empli de joie qu'ils avanceraient vers de nouveaux lendemains.

_Je sais qu'un jour notre amour_

_Guidera nos pas toujours_

Un jour nous partirons ensemble. Seuls, tous les deux, face à notre destin. Notre vie à nous, que personne ne pourra nous enlever. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Personne ne nous reconnaîtra, nous ne serons que deux amoureux. Deux êtres qui s'aiment parmi tant d'autres, dans une ville qui nous ignorera. Nous ne serons pas persécutés ni meurtris par les regards et les actions horrifiées des autres. Personne ne saura qui nous sommes, personne ne nous jugera de haut. Nous sommes frère et soeur, c'est vrai. Mais avant tout, nous nous aimons. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

_Si toi tu es près de moi_

_La nuit fera place au jour_

_Tout s'éclairera_

_Puisque tu es là_

_L'amour nous guidera_

Chaque jour, le soleil se lèvera pour nous offrir un jour plus merveilleux que le précédent. Les ténèbres du passé s'effaceront pour laisser place au soleil du futur qui réchauffera nos coeurs. L'amour nous guidera, vers cet avenir qui nous tend les bras. Nous serons heureux. Tous les deux, à jamais.

_Toujours l'amour nous guidera_

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Review ?


End file.
